1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control device, a touch control display device, a display device, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch control device, a touch control display device, a display device, and a control method capable of integrating a proximity function and a near field communication function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As related technology keeps improving, functions of a handheld electronic device are getting more powerful. The current handheld electronic devices can be utilized for processing data, making calls, surfing Internet, executing application programs or video games, etc. In order to operate the handheld electronic device easier, various kinds of input devices and input methods are gradually developed, wherein touch input technology is the most widely accepted input method to consumers. The touch input technology generates touch signals by sensing motion of a user finger on a touch screen, and then the handheld electronic device determines a command inputted by the user according to the touch signals transmitted from a touch area, so as to perform operations. Therefore, physical buttons of the handheld electronic device can be reduced, or even no physical button is required for input.
However, when the handheld electronic device has more functions, the handheld electronic device requires more elements, such that size and weight of the handheld electronic device are increased. Therefore, it is an important topic to integrate all kinds of elements with different functions.